commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
TDWTB
TDWTB or That Dude With The Beard is a commentator. He is known for usually disappearing every once in a while after he makes a video and jumping on bandwagons at the last second. During his earlier years he was known for his fan running in the background and his mostly decent videos. During the Jak and CJ fiasco he started to improve gaining some positive reception. Recently however he has stepped up his game and has kept a fairly good pace. Even having a fair amount of views and reception. As of January 2017 he will no longer be making commentaries. History During winter of 2011 he created his channel to review anime and tv shows. It ultimately failed since he became fans of Tbone2004 and Youngbloodfantasy91. Thus he was thrust into a world of wonder and uncertainty, mostly uncertainty. For the longest time he was just there until CJDKPtera made a commentary on him. He gained a bit of fame and became a target for a short bit but faded into the background. He along with Youngbloodfantasy91 and MrSirRaven became the inspiration of JakCooperthePlumber. After a brief stint Jak left the community and TDWTB was basically left to his devices. Strange and unusual devices to be fair. During the later half of 2015 and early 2016 he managed to get 100 subs and seems to have improved or not. In late 2016 he has begun using the more "advanced" features of WMM and has managed to create several commenntaries in full screen, background audio, and even provided himself with a full script. While not superb he overall has improved during his video making days. Despite this he continued carrying on drama with Dillin Thomas and while furthering himself from the picture is still aware of the situtation. He uploaded a video stating he will no longer make commentaries as his main content. Instead he will be focusing on new content. Avatars * Zane Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * GIR (Invader Zim) Albeit only once * Future Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) * Himeko Katagiri (Pani Poni Dash) * Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Most used * Rei Tachibana (Pani Poni Dash) * Chifusa Manyuu (Chifusa Manyuu) * Perfect Form Cell (Dragon Ball Z) One Parody and One Straight * Guts (Berserk) People he commentated on * Guptill89 (twice) * Blowshimselfupdude * Doug8798 (thrice) * TheArchfiend * Dawn * Mantaker1 (twice) * TheWhityShow * Omega2040 * DurianRider * Stormsink (twice) * FutureGohanSSJ2 * DerpyDosh * Magneto39 (twice) * JakCooperthePlumber * D3ATHCRITIC * Understakerfreak * Onision (four times) * TheAmazingAtheist (twice) * Mr Repzion (twice) * MrTardisReviews * TheFieryHenry * AshEd * MidnightPhantom * 8BitFox * Nihilistic Snake (four times) * Skulltag * Eryzio * Dobbs People who commentated on him * CJDKPtera (5 times) * D3ATHCRITIC * SmugleafCarriesOn * HalfBoiledHero * 8BitFox * Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators (SereousGamer33 & Kuromefan95) * Davidwash3r3 * RedDeath948 Trivia * Disowned most of his 2014 commentators. * Stated that he sqeed when seeing Louden Styles and Scarlet Otaku together. He is a hopeless romantic by nature. * His favorite commentaries are on AshED and Dobbs. * His least favorite is the last video on Snake and is genuinely regretful making said video. * Despite his arguments he does not hate anyone he may negative interactions with. In fact he is extremely optimistic views on life as seen his last commentary on Snake. * Is a amateur writer and is also belongs to a metric shit ton of fandoms. Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Anime Commentators Category:Wikians